Pineapple Kiss
by ireneotaku
Summary: What happens when someone gives Bakura not one, but two miracle blade slicers. Sorta fluff, and humor. Please R&R.


Summary: What happens when someone gives Bakura not one, but two miracle blade slicers. Sorta fluff, and humor. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chef Tony's miracle blade slicers, or Yugioh.

A/N: I saw the commercial what would happen if a knife obsessed sadist got not one, but two.

* * *

BAKURA POV

I was waiting for Ryo to come home from school. At around twelve there was a knock on the door. Since I was bored I went out to see what was there. I found a package labeled to Bakura, and since I was Bakura to in had every right to the box. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen, and opened the box. There was a set of knifes, the ones you see on television all the time. I remember the advertisement cut a pineapple in midair. I had a few hours until I got out of school. Grabbing some shoes from the apartment, I walked out of the apartment.

I walked to the grocery store as fast as I could, and went to the produce section. I grabbed around ten pineapples, and found a mid-aged lady. I was going to play a trick on her to get my groceries payed for. I walked up, and made my face look like I was sad, and poverty stricken. I looked at her with eyes looking like I was going to cry.

"Miss, you remind me of my late mother."

She looked at me sad for a minute before nodding that she heard me. She looked carefully for what I might say next, and then I continued.

"If you could when I left the store could you wave, and say goodbye son?"

She looked down at me.

"Of course I can."

She said, I left the store and she said goodbye to me. Sucker I thought now I didn't have to worry about paying for these fruit. As I walked out I heard an uproar no doubt the lady paying for my food. I quickly called a cab, and was on my way back home. When I got home I opened the apartment with my key, and went to find some string. After a minute of looking I tied it to the pineapple before tying those to the ceiling. When they were hanging in midair I got the knives Ryo and I had received. I picked one specific one the miracle blade slicer, and walked towards the fruit soon to be my victims and a snack.

RYO POV

It was a hectic day at school Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Ryuji had all been loud today. When Yugi and I were studying for our chemistry test they started bothering use a lot more. It was a nice enough day so I decided to walk home. I got to my apartment after a while. I walked up to the door before pulling out my door, and walking in. Slowly I walked in, and took off my shoes before walking into the largest part of the apartment.

I walked into pineapple hell.

There were ten pineapples hanging from the ceiling, and I looked closer to the kitchen to see Bakura duel wielding miracle blade slicers. On the floor was remains of what I assumed were the pineapples from the ceiling.

"Bakura what the bloody hell did you do while I was at school today?"

He looked at me for a minute, while I waited he looked at the pineapples, and the knifes he was holding. Looking right at my eyes, his shining with the innocence of a child he started to talk.

"Ryo I wanted to see if the infomercial was true or not. By the way do you want some pineapple slices?"

I looked at him, and became less serious he went into the kitchen for a minute before coming back out. He was holding a plate with pineapple slices on it before he walked over to the table where he sat down. I walked over to the table to join him.

"I'm sorry did I make you mad?"

He was acting awful soft for some reason. Oh well I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. I unbuttoned my school jacket showing my white undershirt. Looking over to Bakura he had a faint blush on his face, before I could say anything he took a pineapple slice, and ate it. He then took a second slice, and he was halfway through with eating it before I got out of my chair and took the other half. I was less than an inch from his face when he leaned towards me, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips that tasted like pineapple.

There was a faint blush on both of our faces we were there quietly before he pulled away and said.

"Gotcha Ryo your all mine"

He had a smirk on his face, and I looked up at him blushing furious red.

"Looks like the thief stole my heart."

I leaned in, and kissed Bakura again. We broke after a moment. Before Bakura got up from his seat, and grabbed me. He started carrying me towards the bedroom, and threw me on the bed. He kissed me this time more passionately. Enjoying the taste of pineapple, and the spicy taste Bakura had we broke apart. My body was tingling all over. I looked at him with my brown eyes.

"This is the last time I let you cut pineapples."

A smirk appears on Bakura's devilish face before I am claimed by another passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry fangirls I had to stop it before it became an M rated fiction. My first tendershipping story eber. I hope you liked it, and I know Bakura was written kinda weird in this fiction. Please tell me if you like it written this way. If I get a lot of positive feedback I might do another tendershipping fiction, but if not I'll stick to other ships. Savor my non-depressing works they won't come along often. Please review.


End file.
